Brève solitude
by Fanficnumber14
Summary: Cette fanfiction racontera le début de l'aventure d'un jeune garçon du nom de Sacha qui eut pour rêve de devenir le maître Pokémon. Il vécut dans un monde où les Pokémons existaient à l'opposé d'une quelconque joie. L'objectif de ce jeune garçon était de tenir la seule équipe joyeuse du monde. Réussira-t-il à accepter cette solitude assez longtemps?
1. La volonté de rendre heureux

_Rien ne m'appartient, it's obvious._

* * *

Sacha était un jeune garçon de 10 ans, habitant de Bourg-Palette. Son rêve était de devenir maître Pokémon.

Cependant, il y eut un inconvénient.

Un gros inconvénient

Pour lui, le monde Pokémon était sombre et rempli de menaces. Rien que sortir jouer dehors était dangereux.

Malgré cet inconvénient de taille, il décida tout de même de tenter le tout pour le tout même s'il devait le regretter par la suite.

Cela n'était pas sa seule crainte : il avait peur d'être dans une solitude assez particulière...

« Mon nom est Sacha, et je serai le plus grand dresseur du monde. » dit-il avec peur tout en enfilant ses baskets et mettant sa casquette.

À grands pas et d'une volonté sans limite, il sortit de chez lui pour se diriger vers le laboratoire du professeur Chen, en ce matin chaud d'été.

« Mince ! Je vais être en retard pour recevoir mon Pokémon ! » s'exclama-t-il en accélérant le pas.

En faisant un virage, il heurta une autre personne. Quand il leva la tête, il constata qu'il s'agissait de Régis, son voisin, une personne qui était très loin d'être chère à ses yeux.

« Mais ne serait-ce pas la poule mouillée Ketchum face à moi? se moqua Régis en le pointant du doigt.

\- Régis? dit Sacha en se relevant.

\- Seulement pour les amis. Toi tu peux m'appeler « le dresseur fouettard ».

\- Oh ! Mais tu as eu ton Pokémon, remarqua le jeune garçon en prenant la Pokéball que tenait son voisin, montre le moi !

\- Hep hep hep ! Tu fais quoi? Si tu veux voir un Pokémon, va voir celui que t'as gardé mon grand-père. fit Régis en se mettant à partir.

\- Pff. » soupira le futur dresseur en se dirigeant vers le labo.

À peine entré, il fut dégouté. D'ailleurs, il devait s'y attendre : à la télé, il n'y avait que 3 chaînes. Ces chaînes ne montraient que des choses horribles que les humains, en particulier les scientifiques faisaient aux Pokémons. Seulement entré, Sacha aperçut de nombreux Pokémons disséqués, maltraités, décomposés... Au fond de la pièce se trouvait le professeur Chen. Ce dernier, avec un sourire, annonça:

« Alors Sacha, tu es en retard ! Il ne reste qu'un Pokémon. Le veux-tu ?

\- N'importe quel Pokémon, ça m'est égal. Du moment que je peux bien le traiter. » rétorqua le jeune garçon avec hésitation.

Ce fut vrai. Bien traiter les Pokémons n'était pas quelque chose de commun, de quotidien... Les Pokémons ne servaient que de pions pour combattre et devenir le meilleur dresseur. Aussi, ils étaient utilisés comme cobaye ou même comme animal de compagnie s'ils n'étaient pas trop encombrants. Après cette révélation choque, le professeur toussota, puis dit:

« Mon petit Sacha, tu sais qu'un Pokémon ce n'est pas...

\- Je sais professeur, le coupa-t-il avec espoir, mais je le jure: mon Pokémon sera heureux ! Heureux ! HEUREUX ! » insista-t-il tout en souriant, déterminé.

À ces mots, le vieil homme resta abasourdi. Il céda et donna la Pokéball en lâchant un bref soupir.

Au plus grand bonheur de Sacha, le Pokémon qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était petit, mignon, à apparence animale. Il s'agissait en effet d'un Pikachu, le Pokémon souris électrique.

En voyant le jeune garçon, ce dernier pensait qu'il allait, comme dans le passé, se faire manipuler dans de nombreuses expériences à haut risque qui d'ailleurs eurent failli lui coûter la vie plus d'une fois. Le dresseur, lui, prit le Pokémon dans ses bras avec tendresse.

Le Pikachu se laissa aller et se blottit contre son cher dresseur, plus heureux que jamais.

Malheureusement, ce bonheur ne fut que de très courte durée.

Sortis du laboratoire, avec un Pokédex désormais en main, l'aventure suicidaire ne faisait que commencer.

Même la route 1 fit naître la crainte et le désespoir en eux.

Réussiront-ils à traverser la route sans encombre?

 _À suivre_


	2. La volonté sans limite

À grands pas, Sacha et son Pikachu s'élancèrent sur la route 1 avec un seul espoir: en sortir vivant.

« Allez Pikachu, courage. Si on parvient à traverser cette route, on aura accompli le plus difficile ! dit le dresseur avec bravoure, en se mettant à avancer dans de l'herbe fraîche.

\- Pika ! »

Il y avait de l'herbe fraîche. Mais celle-ci faisait tout de même peur, comme la nature en général. En effet, elle ne vivait pas. Il n'y avait pas de vent, la végétation restait immobile sauf si on l'a touchée, bien évidemment. Le temps était comme arrêté, le ciel était sombre et l'eau des lacs et rivières semblait asséché alors que la température restait basse.

Une question s'imposait: Pour quelle raison et depuis combien de temps le monde Pokémon demeurait-il aussi sombre?

Sacha ne le savait pas et ne le saura sans doute jamais. Il voulait de tout cœur résoudre ce mystère, même si cela était impossible.

En avançant, ce dernier constata une nuée de Piafabec. Ces derniers semblaient picorer quelque chose. En effet en s'approchant, le dresseur remarqua un Roucool au milieu de tous. Au dépit de celui-ci, ce fut trop tard: Le roucool fut battu à mort.

Quand les oiseaux sauvages remarquèrent la présence de Sacha, ils s'empressèrent d'aller sur lui. D'un ton paniqué, il donna comme ordres :

« Pikachu, utilise l'attaque... Éclair ! »

Il s'écarta pour ne pas recevoir l'attaque de son fidèle Pokémon. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de la lancer car la nuée de Piafabec se précipita sur lui à toute vitesse. Sacha, fou de rage, décida de se jeter sur les petits oiseaux en espérant sauver son Pikachu adoré. Cependant, il fut très vite déçu de son acte dans la maltraitance du Pikachu: lui aussi se faisait picorer désormais.

Des dresseurs circulaient sur la route, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais ils ne se préoccupaient pas du pauvre et courageux Sacha ainsi que de son Pikachu.

Pour sauver son Pokémon, le dresseur à casquette rouge balança Pikachu en dehors de la bataille.

Le jeune dresseur continuait de se faire picorer de tous les côtés. Sa peau était trouée à plusieurs recoins et laissa couler du sang par terre.

« J'EN PEUX PLUS ! ÇA SUFFIT ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ÊTRE GENTIL AVEC VOUS ! » hurla de colère Sacha en se mettant à balayer les Piafabec avec ses jambes.

Quand Pikachu se releva, il remarqua qu'une foudre descendait du ciel. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la foudre s'abattit sur les Piafabec et sur Sacha.

La lumière se dissipa. Les Piafabec étaient carbonisés, Sacha foudroyé.

« Pikachu ! » s'exclama la souris jaune, totalement effrayé, en accourant vers son dresseur.

Ses inquiétudes furent confirmées : Sacha était bien mort, à cause de la nature. Ce qu'il souhait plus que tout était de la rendre belle et paisible. Son rêve fut très loin d'être réalisé. Pikachu se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il connaissait ce dresseur depuis seulement une heure mais il y était déjà très attaché. Il admirait son courage et sa volonté sans limite... Le voir mort était insupportable. Il décida de lui lancer quelques décharges en espérant le réveiller.

« Pika... CHUUU ! Pika... CHUUU ! » persista-t-il.

Le voir mort était insupportable, le voir mort était insupportable...

Il poursuit la route 1 en espérant ne jamais en ressortir vivant.

Finalement, ils n'eurent ni le temps d'accepter cette solitude, ni d'être en désaccord avec celle-ci...

 _Fin_

* * *

C'est vrai. C'est très glauque.

Vous deviez vous en douter: c'était une tragédie de 2 chapitres avec comme titre : brève solitude. La mort des héros était tout simplement inévitable. En plus dans le résumé c'est bien précisé «Le début de l'aventure ».

Voilà merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout (ou pas) en espérant que ça vous ait plus ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review en donnant votre avis :-) avec une justification si possible ça me ferait très plaisir. Si quelque chose manque ou est mal réalisé, dites le moi je me ferais un plaisir de rectifier. Encore merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
